McKinley and The Wildcats
by mollydolly9999
Summary: The wildcats meet The McKinley Glee club through Show Choir Student Exchange. What will happen when Ryan Evans is assigned to stay with Kurt Hummel during this exchange? Ryan/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Ryan**

My stomach was doing flip flops inside me. I was nervous as hell. I knew this was a bad idea, I don't know why I let Sharpay talk me into it. "You need to break out of your shell" she says, "This'll be a great experience" she says. HA! Fat chance of that. Why did Sharpay have to start a Show Choir at the East High School? Why did Mrs. Darbus have to find out about Show Choir Student Exchange? Oh well, what's done is done I suppose. There isn't much I can do about it now that I'm sitting on a bus heading to Lima, Ohio to visit the Show Choir "New Directions."

Sharpay was sitting next to me, she was talking, although I'm not sure what about, I have a unique talent being able to make it look like I'm listening while in reality I'm not hearing a single word. A paper airplane hit her in the back of the head and she turned around to scream at Chad and Troy, the perpetrators of said airplane. I sighed aloud and placed my head in my hands, this caught Sharpay's attention.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked while picking at something under her nail.

"I suppose I'm a bit nervous about living in someone else's home for a month! I mean after all I've never even spent the night at a friends house before!" I replied, laying the sarcasm on thickly.

"Oh stop whining Ryan, this'll be good for us. We need to get to know the competition and from what I hear these are the people to beat," she scolded. I shut up after that, there is not point in arguing with Sharpay, not even a mule could win against her. I put my iPod in and tried to get some sleep.

**Kurt**

"So, can we go over this again?" my Dad said as he leaned against the doorframe of the guest bedroom.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, "I don't see what is so confusing to you about this dad, but I'll lay it out for you again if it is really necessary."

"yes, it is" he says.

I pull a great dramatic sigh and say, "We are having someone come to the house. They will be sleeping, eating and living here for a month. They will be going to my school with me. We will be learning from each other and trading notes on being in a show choir. And no dad I have no idea who they are, only just that they are a high school student from Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"So I gotta deal with two hormonal teenagers for a month?" He asks.

"Well that's one way to look at it dad," I reply, "now leave me in peace I have to make this guest bedroom presentable for our guest."

"Shouldn't you be getting to school Kurt?"

"But-But the guest room!" I pouted.

"Looks fine, now get your butt off to school." he ordered. I opened my mouth to argue, but the look he gave me kept the words from leaving my lips. So I walked out into the hall, grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

**Ryan**

"Look!" Gabriella and Taylor squealed, "There it is! That's McKinley High!" My stomach jumped up into my throat, at the thought of what lay ahead for me. The bus pulled into the parking lot at McKinley High School. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke were already up on their feet and scrambling to pick up all their bags. Taylor and Gabriella were animatedly discussing their excitement. Kelsi had her nose in a book, Martha had her iPod and Katie and Shawn, the dancers, were both sitting quietly at the front.

"Ugh Ryan, your sweaty hands are touching me!" Sharpay complained.

"Oh, sorry," I said, while wiping them off on my pants. Sharpay gave me her death stare, which honestly becomes a little less intimidating every time she does it, and started to gather all her belongings together as the bus came to a stand still. All the jocks ran to the front of the bus and started pushing and shoving to get off first.

"Troy is so cute when he's joking around with the guys." Sharpay stated rather loudly to herself.

"Yeah, and he's also taken Shar," I said. She didn't seem to hear me though and even if she did she probably would have ignored me anyway. Internally I scolded myself for being such a hypocrite, I too would find myself starring at Troy for long periods of the day and dreaming of what it would be like to have him hold me the way he held Gabriella. Sadly though, Troy had to be one of the straightest people I knew.

"Ryan, move your ass I'm trying to get out of the seat!" Sharpay yelled at me, shaking me back to reality. I got up so that Sharpay could get out of her seat and then I grabbed my things off the seat and joined the throng of people exiting the bus.

**Kurt**

The whole Glee club stood anxiously in the parking lot at the school, waiting for the kids from Albuquerque to get off the bus. The first four people ran off the bus pushing and shoving and yelling at each other. They all wore their team jackets and one of them was even carrying a basketball! "Ugh jocks," I muttered to Marcedes. She rolled her eyes in agreement. The next two people off the bus were a boy and a girl, they exited quietly and awkwardly they seemed out of place. Then came two girls one with dark hair and skin, one with brown hair and olive toned skin, both were very beautiful and very obviously excited about being here. Two of the jocks walked over and put their arms around the girls. Two more girls came off the bus next, one was hugging a book tightly to her chest while attempting push her glasses up at the same time. The other was sort of bouncing along to the iPod she had in her ears. Finally a girl and a boy walked off the bus, they were both blond, tall and very good looking. Not to mention the fact that they were wearing matching outfits, very high fashion outfits at that.

Mr. Shue took a step out to greet their teacher, but before he did he turned to us and gave us a warning look, a look that undoubtedly meant "be nice." He walked up to the woman who was wearing what seemed to be a multitude of drapes and extended his hand, "Hello, my name is Mr. Shuester. On behalf of all us at McKinley I'd like to welcome all of you to our school" he called out to them.

"Oh well we are very excited about the creative learning experience we shall all be receiving in this upcoming month," the drape lady said airily, "Oh and I am Ms. Darbus." Mr. Shue pulled his hand back in, because drape lady was continually ignoring it. She turned around to quiet the jocks behind her who had started pushing and shoving each other again.

"Okay, so why don't we all go inside to make the introductions?" suggested.

"Sounds like fun! I really can't wait to get to know you all." Rachel said with the fakest of all fake smiles on her face. The rest of us rolled our eyes at her, but being Rachel she didn't notice.

**Ryan**

My heart was beating so hard, I was almost positive it was bruising my other internal organs. We were inside their school now and setting all of our bags down in their music room. Ms. Darbus was talking the ear off of the Shuester guy and none of the McKinley kids seemed too interested in making us feel very welcome. 'Course that didn't side track Sharpay at all she took a seat right smack in the middle of the front row. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. That was for sure, what that mission was though, I wasn't so sure about. I dutifully followed her though, like the little lost puppy I am, and took a seat next to her. The rest of the East High kids took up the seats around us and sat quietly waiting for further instruction. The McKinley kids all sat in the rows of chairs behind us, that made me uncomfortable, they were free to stare at us, but we couldn't see them.

Mr. Shuester cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Okay so, I'm looking forward to a very exciting month! Now, as you all know, you will be staying with one of my Glee club members for the duration of this month. I have the list here of who has been assigned to who. So, can I have my Glee Club stand up here?" They all stood up and made their way to the front of the room, "alright when I call your name you will stand beside the person I tell you to, they will be your host for this month." He looked up at us to make sure we all understood and seeing as no one was jumping up proclaiming that they were confused he turned back to his list and started calling names. "Troy Bolton?" as if in answer Troy stood and started walking to the front of the room, "you'll be staying with Finn Hudson," he said while pointing to a very tall and simple, but handsome looking boy. "Chad Danforth?, you'll be with Noah Puckerman."

"I prefer Puck." the boy with the Mohawk interrupted.

"Dually noted." Chad Replied.

Mr. Shuester continued, "Jason Cross, Artie Abrams" Jason stood and walked over to the boy in the wheelchair, "Zeke Baylor and Matt Rutherford, Gabriella Montez and Quinn Fabray, Taylor McKessie and Mercedes Jones, Martha Cox and Brittany, Katie and Santana Lopez, Sharpay Evans and Rachel Berry, Kelsi Neilson and Tina Chohen-Chang, Shawn and Mike Chang," and after what seemed like an eternity my name was called, "Ryan Evans, you are with Kurt Hummel" The boy on the end of the line gave me a little smile and a wave. My first thought was, _thank god he's not a jock _and my second thought was _he has really pretty eyes._

**Kurt**

Must be my lucky day, I laughed to myself, of all those jocks and ditsy girls I could have been forced to play host to, I get the cute blond who has been the center of my attention for the past fifteen minutes. He was standing beside me now, I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled awkwardly back. "I quite like that outfit you are wearing," I complimented him, finishing it off with a wink. He blushed almost instantaneously, cutest thing ever. Yes, this is my lucky day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt**

It was kind of endearing really, the awkwardness that Ryan seemed to have about him. He could not move anywhere do anything or even say anything without it being slightly awkward. Not too awkward, but there just seemed to constantly be an uncomfortable feeling that hung about him at all times. He was currently riding in the passenger seat of my car, he didn't seem to know what to do with himself at first. He crossed, then uncrossed his legs, twiddled with his thumbs and fidgeted in the seat. Finally though he had settled with just starring out the window.

"So, Ryan what are your interests?" I asked, in an attempt to start a conversation. He tore his gaze away from the window to look at me, _gosh, he really is very good looking_, I thought to myself.

"Oh, um I guess I love drama and singing and dancing… well just performing in general." was his reply.

"So, you must really enjoy being in a show choir." I stated.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's fun, but my sister sort of forced me to join. She's kinda the one who came up with the idea, but it's really just another way for her to be the 'star of the show' again." he said.

"Oh, your sister? Is she here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's my twin." he replied.

"Oh, was she the blond one that was wearing the outfit that matched yours?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes she is my sister." he sighed.

"Do you two not get along?" I asked.

"Well if you ask her she'll say we're the best of friends, but anyone who knows me knows that I only put up with her because she protects me." he said.

"What do you need protection from?" I enquired.

"This sounds kinda juvenile, but she keeps people from calling me names… or worse." he said.

"Oh, don't worry Ryan. I know exactly what that's like," I said, while bitterly remembering all of the times I'd found myself at the bottom of a dumpster. After that, the conversation died and Ryan returned to starring out the window. Luckily though it wasn't long before I was pulling into my driveway.

"Ok so, I guess this'll be your home for the next month," I said as I parked the car in the driveway. Ryan didn't say anything to that, but he did go very white. I wondered if the prospect of staying with me for a month was really that scary. I helped Ryan gather his luggage, which there was quite a bit of, and then led him to the front door.

Once we were inside I called out to my dad, to make him aware of our arrival. He turned up in the hallway a few minutes later. "How was your day at school?" he asked.

"same crap as always," I replied.

"I wasn't asking _you, _Kurt," he said, "I was asking our guest. Do you think you could introduce us?"

"Oh yeah sure, Ryan this is my Dad, Dad this is Ryan," I said. My Dad held out his hand to Ryan and Ryan shook it, yes, awkwardly. As I said before he can't do anything without it being awkward. "Alright, I'm going to go show Ryan where he will be sleeping for the rest of the month," I said. My Dad nodded and then went back to wherever he had previously come from. I started walking down the hall and motioned for Ryan to follow.

"You'll be staying in the guest bedroom which is across the hall from my bedroom in the basement," I told him.

"Oh, ok," he replied quietly. I showed him to the room and then excused myself to go to the bathroom.

**Ryan**

The room smelled slightly of flowers and cinnamon and I believe that was due to the many air fresheners that I found in the drawers of the dresser while I was emptying my suitcase. I figured I was going to be here for a month, and I am NOT living out of a suitcase for a month. I dropped down onto the bed and lay down face first. I was so tiered, the bed was so soft, sleep was inevitable. Apparently though Kurt decided he wanted to stall the inevitable, because it was right at that moment that he came bursting into the room.

"So," he asked, "How do you like the room."

"I, um, like it a lot," I said. Kurt chuckled quietly and smiled at me. I returned his smile awkwardly. That's when my cell phone went off in my pocket, I picked it up, it was a text from Sharpay.

_**Having fun with Rach. You? **_

I just put the phone back I didn't feel like talking to her at the moment, it was a refreshing break being away from Sharpay. I couldn't remember the last time we had spent this much time apart… and I just realized how sad that is. "Just a text from my sister," I told Kurt.

"Oh, what'd she say?" he asked.

"Just that she's having fun with…" I had to check the phone for the name of the girl she was staying with, "Rach?"

The smile was wiped off of Kurt's face and he pretended to choke himself before saying, "Yuck, Rachel."

I laughed, "so I take it you don't like her?"

"Well she is only just the most bossy, egotistical, loud mouthed person I have ever met." he replied.

This made me laugh more, "Sounds like Sharpay."

"who?" he asked cocking his head to the side in confusion, an act that for some reason made me laugh even harder.

"My sister," I said, in between giggles.

"Oh," Kurt said, "no wonder they're having fun." I couldn't tell you why, but we both looked at each other and started laughing like crazy people.

"So, should we get started on dinner?" Kurt asked.

"I-I've never cooked before.." I said.

Kurt laughed, "What? Do you have like personal servants or something?"

"Yeah, kinda," I said.

Kurt looked surprised, but then his look of surprise turned to a suspicious looking grin, "Well I guess I'll just have to show you what it's like to provide for yourself." With that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. My stomach did a flip flop as our hands touched,_ great, _I thought, _I've known him for how long? And he's already making me blush.. This'll be a long month. _

He took me into the kitchen and started pulling bowls and pots out of cupboards. "We'll start with something easy."

"How easy?" I asked.

"I was thinking spaghetti," he replied.

"Since when has making spaghetti been easy?" I laughed.

"Since forever, obviously" he laughed as well. It seemed that perhaps this student exchange wasn't going to be as horrible as I had dreaded it being, heck if things continued this way I may even make a new friend… maybe more? No, I shouldn't be stupid, no one in Albuquerque was ever interested in me, so why would that change just because I'm somewhere different now? I couldn't help it though, the sudden picture that made it's way into my mind, of what it would be like if Kurt were my boyfriend. I have to admit it was a pretty damn happy looking picture.

"Ryan?" Kurt tapped my shoulder, "Ryan could you please open this jar of spaghetti sauce for me? Well that is if you know how."

"Hey! I am not completely useless!" I proclaimed.

"Yeah? We'll see," he laughed.

**Kurt**

Well, the kitchen was now a complete mess and so were Ryan and I for that matter, but there was a delicious smelling bowl of spaghetti sitting on the dinning room table. Which Ryan and I were currently helping ourselves to.

"So," I said, "what is it like being a wildcat?"

"Well, I'm not really a Wildcat per say, but I guess that I have become a bit more involved in the 'group' since the spring musical." he replied.

"Why the spring musical?" I asked.

"Well the leads of the spring musical were Basketball jock Troy Bolton and Science whiz Gabriella Montez and they kinda flipped the entire school upside down for a short while. The end result was that breaking the 'status quo' became a regular occurrence." Ryan explained.

"I think Mckinley could use a Troy Bolton and a Gabriella Montez," I say. Ryan just nods and scoops up the last bite of spaghetti in his bowl.

After we had finished cleaning our mess, which took a whole hour. I decided a movie was a good idea. So I popped one in and sat down with a bowl of popcorn, ready to enjoy it. Ryan's attention however seemed to be directed everywhere but the screen. I could help but notice the way his eyes kept going from the ceiling, to me, to the floor, to me. It was a little unnerving and flattering all rapped up in one. The movie seemed long and drawn out, every second I was acutely aware of Ryan sitting beside me. I however was much better at hiding it than he was. I wondered if it would be like this the whole time, with this strange awkwardness between us.

After the movie, we split up and went off to our separate bedrooms.

**Ryan**

I lay awake in bed, my mind a swirling vortex of confused thoughts. I was worried about tomorrow. I was feeling homesick. I was wondering what Sharpay was doing. But most of all, I was thinking about Kurt. The way he made me feel, the way he looked and talked. He seemed like a very interesting person and I couldn't wait to know everything there was to know about him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey so I know that I have not updated in a long time. hehe sorry... I also apologize for the heavy angst coming from Ryan's side here, it'll probably be there for awhile. At least until Kurt can cheer him up XD I also thought it might be prudent to mention that in terms of timelines, Glee is all strictly from the first season and HSM is pretty much everything from the first and second movies and just imagine that they are in their senior year in this Fic. :) Kay SHPANKS. **_

**Ryan**

Making friends, was ever so easy for Troy Bolton. These were the thoughts running through my head as I sat in the cafeteria watching him already taking a place at the Jock table. He'd been here how long? And already he was the top of the food chain. I had been watching Troy Bolton, perhaps too obsessively and I had not noticed that more people had come to join Kurt and I to eat lunch. One of said people was, of course, Sharpay. What really caught my attention though, was the fact that Gabriella Montez and Taylor Mckessie were coming as well. A pair of Mckinley girls were also with them. That must be it, I thought, Gabriella is here without Troy because of her house mate. Kurt waved and called, "Hey Mercedes" to one of the girls.

Taylor's house mate called back with, "Heey babe!"

Sharpay, not even hesitating, took her place beside me, while her house mate Rachel sat beside her. Gabriella and the pregnant girl sat beside Mercedes and Taylor.

"Ryan!" Kurt said excitedly, "This is one of my best friends Mercedes." I waved shyly at the girl, in reply she just laughed at my awkwardness. I later learned that the pregnant girl's name was Quin Fabrey. Most of the lunch period was spent with the Mckinley kids questioning us Wildcats about how we were all liking Lima Ohio. I answered most questions with nods and a few yes's and mhms every now and then. I was a bit distracted by the way Troy Bolton was laughing, showing his dazzling teeth, every ten seconds on the other side of the room.

I later found that my attention was not going to be any sharper for the rest of the day. In some horrible, but also beautiful, set of events Fin Hudson (Troy's house mate) had all the same classes as Kurt Hummel. Therefore I had all the same classes as Troy Bolton. Oh Troy Bolton thou shalt be the death of my wretched soul.

Kurt was nice, but I could tell by fourth period that my level of attention was beginning to get on his nerves. I decided that I was going to work every fibre of my vain in an attempt to avert my gaze from Troy Bolton, for Kurt's sake, I didn't need him thinking he was not playing host well enough. Something told me he'd be the kind of person who would dread the thought of having his hosting skills diminished.

Fourth period was Spanish, always a fairly easy subject for me and Bolton was sitting behind me in this class so averting my eyes was a lot easier. When Mr. Shuester assigned a worksheet I allowed this time for Kurt and I to talk.

"Ryan, there are a few of us Glee kids going out for dinner and a movie tonight, would you like to come to?" Kurt asked me. I was about to say no, but when I turned my head to look at his face I took a second to take in his stunning blue-grey eyes and the word got caught in my throat.

When I was finally able to regain my composer I began to speak again and this time the words came out as, "Yeah, sounds like fun Kurt!" Kurt hadn't seemed to expect my reply any more than I had and I was able to read a second of shock on his face before he covered it up. He seemed please though, that I had agreed to his invitation.

"Awesome, it's just us and a few other Glee clubbers and their house mates." he said. I nodded dazedly, caught in his eyes again. They were so full and round, they were perfect really. I could have spent an eternity, or two, just to fully appreciate the artwork that was Kurt Hummel's eyes. He placed his hand lightly on mine, which had been resting on my desk only for a short second, but it was clearly not an accidental brushing of fingers. I could feel goose bumps rising on my hand from the place where he had touched me and if I weren't too smart to believe in cheesy things like love. Then I might have said I was falling in love with Kurt Hummel.

**Kurt **

I looked fabulous. No lesser word could have been used to describe the outfit I had artfully put together. I had to spend a whole two extra minutes in front of the mirror just to appreciate it. Not that my outfit would be a surprise to anyone, I never showed up to any social event without looking the best I can. I looked at my watch, it was 6:00. Technically Ryan and I were already supposed to be at bread sticks with everyone else. Oh well, fashion takes time. I took one last look in the mirror and then left my bedroom. The guest room door was closed, I tentatively knocked on the door. I received a stressed "Come in," from the other side.

I opened the door to find Ryan standing in front of his mirror frantically pulling at his hair and awkwardly adjusting his shirt. I thought he looked amazing. He wore slim fitted blue khakis and a pink and white stripped sweater. It was cute I thought.

"Kurt, I don't know what to wear nothing ever looks good!" Ryan said exasperated, falling onto the bed.

I just laughed and said, "Ryan you could make a trash bag look good with that body." I had to laugh again at his reaction to my compliment. His eyes got very large and a rosy red blush was creeping across his cheeks. He just sat there like that so I explained my self, "your outfit looks fine Ryan. Now let's go we are going to be late!" I was reminding myself of my father, not such a comforting thought.

Ryan got up and followed me out to the garage, where we got into my car and drove off headed for breadsticks. This car ride wasn't awkward like the others. We laughed and talked the whole drive. Neither of us said anything of any great meaning, but it was nice to be able to joke and make small talk together.

We got to breadsticks just in time. Everyone else was getting ready to leave for the movie. Mercedes and Taylor were there. So were Finn, Troy, Quinn, and Gabrielle. I couldn't help but notice that the moment we walked into the restaurant Ryan sucked in a giant amount of air (out of surprise I assume). He stopped dead in his tracks for a second to stare at something ahead of us. Or someone. I followed his gaze to the Gabrielle girl who was draped all over the Finn copy… or Troy, I think that's his name. My heart dropped to my stomach, I don't know why I would have assumed that Ryan was gay. Well no, I do know why I would have assumed he was gay, I mean the kid might as well have worn a sign around his neck. But the longing gaze he was casting over in Gabrielle's direction might just be proving me wrong. Although I couldn't miss the look he gave Gabrielle he recovered himself quickly and we joined the group quickly.

"Hey Kurt," Finn greeted me. I fought and won over the blush that tried to work it's way to my cheeks. My stupid crush on Finn Hudson was well known and I didn't want to make it any more so. I was very determined to get over him and quickly. There wasn't much for me besides heartbreak with that boy.

"Oh hello, Ryan," Gabrielle greeted.

"Hey Gabby," Ryan said sweetly as I swallowed a spurt of jealousy, a feeling I was not used to.

"So? Let's get going!" Mercedes said cheerfully as she took my arm. We all headed out of breadsticks, Ryan suddenly much more introverted than before, to the other side of the street where the cinema was. My thoughts on Troy and Finn being copies of each other seemed to be becoming increasingly more likely the more time I spent listening to Troy go on about basketball, I was reminded of Finn and football. In other words the pair of them were getting along swimmingly. Actually the same could be said for almost every other pair of house mates. Ryan and I were getting along, but I just didn't feel like we were clicking like everyone else was. I wondered what was wrong? Was it me or was it him? I wished he felt more comfortable here with everyone.

**Ryan **

Dammit, dammit, dammit. Damn Troy Bolton. Just when I thought I was going to be enjoying this evening, WHAM, I get to spend tonight watching Gabrielle and Troy play boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, Gabby is nice and they are a nice couple. I just wish I were the one chattering away in his ear right now, not her. The minute I walked into Breadsticks and saw him there my breath caught in my throat. Alas I know my dream is far fetched, impossible even. So I should probably spend less time thinking about it.

Kurt was walking ahead of me with his friend Mercedes. They seemed like good friends, the kind of friends who have inside jokes and secret handshakes. The closest thing I've ever had to that sort of relationship is with my sister and God knows that relationship has never been a joyride. I don't know why I have such trouble with people. Sharpay has told me it's because I spend too much time thinking, too much time all caught up in my head. I suppose she's right, I seem to constantly have an inner monologue of angst and doubt. Maybe if I just took a chance and went up to someone and said, "Hey, I'm Ryan. What's going on with you?" maybe then I'd have more luck with this friendship thing. Funny thing is, I never do that.

When we got to the theatre we all decided we wanted to see the new Harry Potter movie, to me it seems like there is an other one every time I visit the movie theatre, but I had no complaints about seeing the movie. I sat beside Kurt in the theatre. He kept trying to stick jelly beans in my hair through the whole movie. Normally this would be something I might have hurt someone for doing, but instead I just laughed and continually stuck the jellybeans in his shirt pocket. Unless I am mistaken, I believe Kurt Hummel was flirting. The thought immediately brought a heavy blush all the way up my neck and face. You can imagine I was glad we were in a dark theatre. By the time the movie ended Kurt and I had laughed enough to annoy everyone else in the theatre and I had completely forgotten about a certain heartbreaking basketball jock who shall remain nameless.


End file.
